Closet Encounters
by Zyra M
Summary: Han has been away for a few days and is looking forward to a reunion with his wife, Leia. But the reunion they wanted keeps being postponed and, not being able to take it anymore, Han is forced to get creative, and Leia has no complaints. Originally published on the Han and Leia fanfic writers blog in response to the "Quickie Challenge."


"I have some bad news, Han," he heard his wife Leia say over the comm as he approached home in the _Falcon. _He'd been gone for three weeks. A visit to discuss some trade agreements with the smuggler's guild, meetings for which lasted much longer than anticipated. And since they were close, Han brought Chewie back to Kashyyyk for a visit with his family. It had been pleasant enough, but as the days passed by, he only became more and more anxious to reunite with his wife.

He had told her exactly what he'd planned on doing when he returned. He'd told her she needed to prepare herself, that she should be well rested and hopefully not too hungry because he was not going to be able to sit through dinner first.

She'd sent a holo to his datapad of what he could expect to see upon his return. She'd bought a new outfit. It was the kind of thing he'd sometimes suggest she should wear but was usually only brought out on very special occasions since no matter how many times he told her otherwise she said she thought she just looked silly when she wore such things and wasn't the kind of woman who looked good wearing them. He whole-heartedly disagreed. So he always knew that he was in for a real treat when she would wear something like that for him. And especially now, as she had even gone to the extra effort to purchase something new. He was glad Chewie hadn't been in the cockpit when he received the image as his reaction was audible.

Knowing the image awaiting him had heightened the anticipation to a razor-sharp edge. He tried to will the _Falcon_ to fly home faster, wondering why he hadn't worked just a little bit harder to tweak the hyperdrive and get it to move even more quickly.

So when Leia's first words to him after, "How are you?" were, "I have some bad news," he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Is anything wrong?"

"Not terribly, no. It's just that… we got roped into this diplomatic dinner thing."

"What do you mean, we?"

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to just have a quiet night at home."

"Night at home, yeah. But I was hoping neither one of us would have to be quiet."

She smiled at him. "We'll get to that, Han. I promise."

"I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to wait."

After a moment of pondering, she seemed to have an idea. "All right, how about I come and meet you at the docking bay, I'll bring my things and I can get ready to go from there. After we… say hello," she said seductively.

"I definitely like the way you think, sweetheart."

"Well, I am not going to be able to wear that special outfit I bought since we won't have time for it. So check your datapad," she said as she reached over and pushed a few buttons on hers. "You can see what I'll be wearing instead."

Han picked up his datapad and pulled up the image she had sent. All of the blood in his body seemed to rush to his groin when he saw what his wife would be wearing once she saw him. Or, more accurately, what she would _not_ be wearing.

"You like it, flyboy?"

His throat was so dry it took him a few seconds to croak out an answer. "My favorite outfit, sweetheart."

"Hurry back. We won't have much time, but I promise we'll make it count."

"One hour, baby. You meet me there in one hour and I'll remind you of a few of the many reasons you love me so much."

"Be safe," she said. "And Han?" Her face grew very serious. "You better make sure nobody else sees those holos!"

"No way, don't worry. I'd never be able to fight 'em off if they knew what was underneath all those conservative, professional clothes." He smiled as he saw her blush. He loved that she never got over that sort of response.

"Save it. I'll see you," she said before cutting off the transmission.

While of course Han enjoyed being close to Leia on a daily basis, there was no doubt that there was something to be said about reuniting after a substantial absence. The lengthy anticipation heightened the experience to a frantic, passionate joining once they were finally in each other's arms again. And when she'd hold him just as tightly and return his kisses just as deeply he thoroughly enjoyed the evidence that she had missed him just as much as he had missed her.

He was immensely glad that she had come up with an alternative to make sure that he was welcomed home properly before they had to go to one of those boring dinners. Once he had his mind on making love to his wife, it was incredibly difficult to focus on anything else.

The time passed much too slowly for Han's liking as he approached Coruscant. He and Chewie had a subtle language about things and he had delicately informed the Wookiee that Leia was meeting him there and he would take care of closing up the _Falcon_.

Approaching the docking bay, he felt his heart beating even faster in anticipation. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to wait until they got all the way to his cabin. Not that they hadn't already christened most of the ship…

Once landed and the engines had shut down, he turned to his copilot and thanked him for his help, and Chewie thanked him for the visit with his family before saying goodbye and heading back to his apartment.

Chewie departed the ship and Han just took a minute to use the 'fresher before going to the boarding ramp, looking across the hangar and seeing Leia saying hello to Chewie. Once the Wookiee moved on, Leia's eyes met Han's and he felt his heart swell. Well, his heart and another part of his body.

She walked far too slowly towards him, strutting deliberately. She was almost to the ramp when he heard her name being called from behind her. "Leia!" She stopped in her tracks, appearing surprised and then giving Han an apologetic look before she turned and looked behind her, seeing Mon Mothma approaching. "I thought that was you. I was just in the next hangar meeting our guests. I was hoping you could ride over with us."

She turned and looked over her shoulder at Han, who immediately felt all of the air escaping his lungs. He knew that there was no chance of Leia saying no right now. She was trapped. "Sure, Mon." She turned to Han and looked almost as disappointed as he did. "Han, will you take the speeder and meet me there? I know you need to change."

He nodded, watched her walk away and wondered how cold a shower he was going to have to take in order to calm down.

* * *

Leia was incredibly distracted on the entire ride over. She had been anxiously anticipating Han's return home. She had missed his company in more ways than one, and being denied their intimacy that she had been waiting all these weeks for had made for one distracted princess.

Mon Mothma was speaking to the delegates and Leia was nodding along, trying to ignore the dull ache of desire she was feeling. She knew that they had the rest of the night to make up for it, but it just wasn't soon enough.

* * *

Han was amazed that he was at all able to calm down enough to get dressed and head over to the dinner. He thought about taking care of his need himself, but he wanted to save all of his energy for his wife. He spent the entire ride to dinner clenching the controls and actively trying to think of anything _but_ what he was going to do to Leia when they were finally alone.

He had changed into a constrictive suit. It almost helped to think about how stiff and uncomfortable the material felt as it took his mind off other things. Except when he entered the room and saw Leia standing on the other side he was immediately reminded of his immense frustration at not being able to take her home right then and there.

It was a simple black gown she'd actually worn to one or two other functions. Aside from the fact that it made her look especially gorgeous, it stirred up memory of another time she'd worn it and how he'd taken it off her once they got home. He could picture her body underneath him on the bed as he lowered the straps down her arms and exposed her-

"Captain Solo! So good to see you."

Han almost jumped as he exhaled, not having realized he was holding his breath. Was it getting hotter in there? He felt like he was sweating. His eyes fell on General… someone or another, he couldn't remember. Balding, middle-aged gentleman from some core world whose name escaped him at the moment. He had to swallow before he spoke because he realized his throat had gone dry.

* * *

Mon was busy talking to Leia and Rieekan about… something. Mon seemed to have some good idea about setting up a meeting between the New Republic and some of the outer rim worlds. Leia smiled and nodded along, distracted as her eyes landed on the tall, handsome Corellian on the other side of the room.

Leia never pestered Han to dress up, and she knew he looked good wearing almost anything, but in spite of his apparent discomfort, he did look damn good in the suit he had on. So good, in fact, that she mostly just wanted to get him home and make him take it off. Her memory flashed to the last time he'd worn it. They'd arrived home from some other function and she was taking off her jewelry while Han was in the 'fresher, later emerging bare-chested and wearing only the pants.

He'd stood behind her and brought his arms around her, planting tiny kisses on her neck that made her shiver just thinking about them. She'd turned around and pressed her mouth to his for a deep kiss. Her hands first holding his head to hers and then sliding down his chest and to his belt, unzipping him and slipping her hand in to find his-

"Leia? Don't you agree?"

Leia turned to Mon Mothma who Leia hoped had no idea what she had been thinking about just then. "Oh, absolutely." Mon was generally right, as much as Leia hated to admit it. So agreeing was usually a safe bet. Was it getting hot in there? Leia felt as though her skin was getting red. It was so strange since she almost always felt cold, especially wearing a sleeveless dress.

"Wonderful," Mon replied. "We'll try and do the entire presentation this evening, then."

"I think as long as everyone is here there really isn't a better time for it," Rieekan agreed.

Leia didn't really know what presentation they were talking about. She was still distracted watching Han. He kept pulling at his collar, which wasn't unusual for him. But it seemed like it was more than just being uncomfortable in formal attire. "Excuse me," Leia said. "I think I'm going to get a drink."

She slipped away and headed over toward Han, taking his hand when she reached his side and noting that it felt sweaty. "I need a drink. Want to join me?"

Han looked at the half-full glass in his hand, back to Leia, and then downed the rest in one gulp before looking back at his wife. "Love to."

As they approached the bar, Leia spoke quietly so nobody else could hear them. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to be alone before we came here. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I haven't even gotten a kiss yet," he said.

Leia stopped dead in her tracks and turned her chin up to face him. "I'm sorry, you're right." He leaned down to meet her halfway in the best kiss they could get away with in such a formal, public setting. Meaning it wasn't nearly enough. When she leaned away she turned his ear toward his lips and whispered quietly, "I promise I'll make up for it later."

Han felt a chill run down his spine as her breath tickled his ear. The sensation brought him back to the night before he'd left, her panting breaths against his ear as he drove into her with his-

"What may I get for you?" the server droid asked. Han requested one of his stronger favorites and Leia had a glass of white wine. Drinks in hand, Leia turned away from the bar and Han remained facing it.

"You want to come over here and find our seats? I think dinner is soon."

He definitely looked like he was sweating now. "Just gimme a minute."

"A minute for what?"

He glanced over and gave her a smirk and then turned his head to look down. Her eyes followed his gaze and she saw why he might need to remain facing away from the other party guests. Part of her wanted to laugh, but another part of her wished that she could help him take advantage of his current state. Soon, she thought. "It's not _that_ obvious."

"Not _yet_, sweetheart, but if you keep lookin' at me like that it's gonna be a lot tougher to deny."

She wanted to tell him they'd get to it later, but she knew the last thing she needed to do was give him any fodder to make things worse. She almost wanted to tell him he should start wearing looser pants, but thought better of it. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Our seats are right over there. Just walk behind me and we'll sit down and eat. And you start thinking about all those times Threepio tries to tell you the odds."

Han grumbled and turned to follow Leia closely as they approached their seats. It was a large, round table they'd share with Mon, Rieekan and some other delegates. The vast banquet hall had a large stage and a few dozen circular tables in front of it.

Once they were seated, Leia watched Han pull his chair in close, pulling his napkin in his lap. "Better?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll do for now."

Dinner provided a decent distraction. They made small talk with the people around them and as they were finishing their meal the lights dimmed and Mon Mothma began her presentation.

His hands no longer holding silverware, Han reached over and took Leia's hand on the table, playing with her fingers and offering her a little smile. All he wanted to do was touch her, but her hand was the best he could do for now. She turned her head to smile at him, her eyes reflecting the lights of the projected demonstration in the darkness. He got the distinct impression that she wanted him right now just as much as he wanted her.

His suspicions were undoubtedly proven correct when he felt a small, warm hand on his thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze. Gods, was Mon Mothma ever going to shut up? It was dawning on him that it might be several more hours before he got Leia home.

Leia's hand moved up Han's thigh and he couldn't take it anymore, his own hand brushing against her. She pushed him away. "We can't," she whispered. "Not here."

"What, you get to touch me but I can't touch you? I can't wait anymore."

"We can't leave yet. You'll just have to relax."

Han frowned in the darkness, annoyed that even in a whispered argument his wife exuded so much authority. Especially when he knew she didn't want to wait any more than he did.

Pulling her chair back quietly, Leia stood and leaned down to whisper in Han's ear. "I'm going to the 'fresher, I'll be right back."

Han barely grunted in response as she walked away, then turned to see her heading to the far corner of the large, darkened room. His eyes widened when he saw the door to the utility closet in the back corner, not far from the doorway to the hall that led to the 'freshers. He'd seen the inside once or twice before. Small, holding some cleaning supplies and not much else. But it was private.

It made him recall a time on the _Falcon _when Leia had been welding in just about the same spot they'd shared their first kiss. He'd snuck up on her and told her he wanted to make up for the time Threepio had interrupted them. He took her right up against the wall. The memory was vivid in his mind, he could almost feel her breath against his neck, hear her moans and the incredible way she said his name right when she-

"So, now we'll move on to the second part of the presentation," he heard Mon Mothma say from the podium. In his experience, these things could go on for an eternity, and his patience had run out.

Coming to a decision, he rose to his feet, glanced around to make sure everyone else was still focused on the opposite end of the room from the closet. He marched toward the doorway where he intended to intercept Leia.

* * *

Leia had just finished washing her hands and noted that her face was redder than normal. She was still feeling uncharacteristically overheated. Sitting next to Han and not being able to do anything about it at the moment was borderline torture. She wondered if maybe she should feign illness and they could excuse themselves for the evening to go home and finally have their private reunion.

_Relax. It's not like you have to wait another week, it's only a few hours_. _You can handle it_. She tried to convince herself. A difficult few hours for sure, but she already had plans for later. Unfortunately she had to try and keep them out of her mind because the constant reminders of what she was waiting for had made her desires nearly unbearable.

Taking a deep breath and checking her makeup one last time, she headed back toward the banquet hall. Just as she turned to the doorway she was startled when she ran face first into a broad chest and before she knew what was happening she her wrists were wrapped in familiar, gentle but insistent hands that spun her around and somehow got her into a separate room in almost total darkness.

"Han, what-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a forceful kiss. She wanted to protest and ask him just what he thought he was doing, but her need for him had overridden all rational thought and her hands moved up to the back of his head and she returned the kiss just as fiercely as her heart beat faster and faster.

His tongue thrust into her mouth and she could barely breathe as she held him close. His mouth moved down her neck as she spoke. "What is this?"

"Closet," he said kissing his way up her jawline and back to her lips. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"Did anybody see you?" she said as she slipped her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

He shook it off his arms and it landed in a heap on the floor. "Do you care?"

She shook her head and Han fell to his knees before her, his hands sliding up her legs, finding the waistband of her underwear and pulling them off as she stepped out of them, Han tossing them on top of his jacket. He stood before her once more and while her hands moved down to his belt he lowered the strap of her dress to expose her breast and circle her nipple with his tongue.

Their breathing was already ragged and Leia could feel her throat going dry. Becoming impatient, Han's hands came down to help her and she heard the rasp of his zipper and before she knew what was happening her dress had been lifted up and her arms and legs were wrapped around her husband as he pressed her up against the wall.

They both exhaled a sharp gasp, somewhat relieved that their pent up desires were being relieved but also desperate for release. They would often start their lovemaking slow, but this felt more like a race to the finish line. Han's eyes bore into hers in the darkness as he started an intense rhythm and she shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She hugged him close and nibbled his earlobe, stopping to whisper, "Gods, I missed you." Han merely grunted in response as he drove into her even harder. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder to muffle the moans she could no longer contain, clutching him tightly as she felt her entire body beginning to tense.

She sensed he was almost there as well. A few more determined thrusts and they both went over the edge, Leia digging her fingers into Han's shoulders and burying her face in his shirt while she felt and heard him exclaim his contentment against the side of her neck.

He stroked her gently a few more times as they came down from their high. Finally, Han turned so he could kiss Leia one more time. He leaned his head back and pressed his forehead to hers. She wished she could see into his eyes but the darkness would not allow it. Their breathing was still slowing as she quietly said, "That was a wonderful idea."

"I don't think I'd have made it through the rest of the presentation otherwise. Mon just mentioned something about part two of the presentation. How many parts are there?"

Leia had to fight from laughing. "Twelve."

"_Twelve?!"_ Han said more than a little too loudly and she covered his mouth with her hand and then leaned in to kiss him once more.

After calming him down, she pulled away and said, "Just think of it as giving you extra time to recover so we can make the most of the rest of the night."

"Don't worry, I've got plans for you later," he said as he lowered her to her feet and handed her a few paper towels from a dispenser on the wall.

"Looking forward to it," she replied. She felt satisfied for the moment, but knew that this was only a preview of things to come later, which would make the rest of the evening in public a lot more difficult to handle.

Once she'd pulled herself together again, she could see him just well enough to know that he had straightened his shirt and gotten his belt done once again. She bent over to retrieve his jacket for him while his back was still turned to her.

She smiled to herself and then tapped him on the shoulder, holding his jacket up and allowing him to slip his arms into it. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Better than before, but it's still not enough."

"Well, we have to get back there or they're going to miss us. I'll go out first, you just wait another minute."

"Right behind you," he replied.

Leia opened the door just enough to see out into the large room. The entire audience was fixated on the projected images in front of them. Sensing it was safe, she quietly crept out and headed back to her seat as though she was just returning from the 'fresher. _Part four? I really can't wait until this thing is over… _

* * *

__

Han smirked to himself, quite proud of having this idea and making it happen. If only there were more closets around in times of need. Not long after Leia left, he peeked out and followed after her, taking his seat next to her at the table once again and smiling conspiratorially at her, like two children who had just gotten away with something they weren't supposed to be doing.

His smile fell when he saw that the presentation apparently was not yet half over. He wondered how many times they could get away with disappearing to that closet. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a sigh and put his hand in his pocket. His hand came in contact with some kind of smooth, warm fabric he didn't remember being there before.

Peeking down his eyes widened when he realized that Leia had left him a souvenir from their encounter. As though he needed a reminder of what was going to happen when he got her alone again, he started to feel like he hadn't had any relief at all with the new knowledge that Leia was no longer wearing anything under that dress.

He looked at her incredulously and she smiled back in such a way that he was sure she knew exactly what she was doing. He couldn't decide if he hated her or if he loved her even more. Either way, it was going to be a long night. But it was also going to be a good one.


End file.
